detectivconanfandomcom-20200213-history
Subaru Okiya
Subaru Okiya (沖矢 昴 ,Okiya Subaru?) is an engineering student who currently resides in Shinichi Kudo's house next to Professor Agasa. It is strongly misleading hinted that he is the Black Organization member Bourbon. Background Okiya is a graduate student attending Tokyo University to earn a doctorate degree in engineering. He originally lived at a boarding house, where the landlord's son nicknamed him "Red Man", after a firetruck, because he frequently saw him watering the plants. After the boarding house burned down in the Red, White, and Yellow Arson Case, Conan suggested he move into Shinichi's house, explaining to Agasa and Haibara that someone living in the house would help to hide his (Shinichi's) disappearance. When Haibara protested, Conan cheerfully responded that someone who loves Sherlock Holmes cannot be a bad person - much to Haibara's consternation. Okiya is left-handed and greatly admires the deductive power of Sherlock Holmes. He is also shown to be quite skilled at hand to hand combat, capable of knocking a knife out of someone's hand. Identity Okiya's allegiances, goals, and true identity -if he has one- have not been officially revealed. Bourbon On the latest releases it is confirmed that Subaru ain't Bourbon. So his identity is still a mystery. Akai Besides Bourbon, another popular theory is that Okiya is Shuichi Akai who had faked his death with Mizunashi Rena's help. Except for the hair and the glasses, Okiya and Akai look very similar and have similar builds. The glasses Okiya is wearing may be an incorrect prescription, forcing him to squint on purpose similar to what happened with Genta’s dad during the Boar Scroll Case. (658-660) Okiya is also left-handed like Akai Shuichi. Conan appears to instantly trust Okiya Subaru, uncharacteristically ignoring Haibara's bad reaction to him. He also doesn't mind that Okiya is around Haibara, letting him stay at Shinichi's house next door and even suggesting to her to call him when Agasa's beetle broke down. The "A Holmes fan can't be a bad person!" (624) reason Conan gives Haibara as to why he trusts Okiya makes no sense, as the Holmes Freak Murder case (117-121) involved only Sherlock fans and the password to the APTX data was Sherringford, an indication someone in the Black Organization may be also be a Holmes fan. Conan also seemed to know about Okiya’s address before ever meeting him.(622) Ran also feels she recognizes Okiya from somewhere. (638) Ran has met Akai three times prior to meeting Okiya.(329, 353-354, 379-380). Finally, Okiya Subaru is a pun on "Char Aznable", which is also the source of "Akai Shuichi" and his alias "Moroboshi Dai" as well. Personality Okiya is generally shown to be quiet and reserved, often seeming unfazed by normally stressful situations, such as when Ran attacked him while he was brushing his teeth, believing he had broken into Shinichi's house. He often tends to behave in a friendly and modest manner, smiling and rubbing the back of his head whenever someone compliments him or says anything about him. Attributes Intelligence Okiya is an intelligent character with observation and case solving abilities comparable to Conan's. On his first meeting with Sonoko and Ran, he correctly deduces they had been to the restaurant "Wonder Burger" and what they had to eat while they were there. He tends to hold back to allow Conan or others to present their conclusions rather than take center stage himself. Black Organization aura Okiya emits what Haibara describes as the aura of the Black Organization when he is intently focused on another person or is acting as an aggressor. Haibara only gets the feeling from him transiently. Hand to hand combat Okiya demonstrates he is skilled in hand to hand combat when he knocks away the knife a culprit had been using to hold Ayumi hostage with one hand and rescues her from the culprit's grasp in the same quick movement. He also easily KOs a kidnapper without so much as ruffling his clothing, although he later comes up with the excuse that he found the kidnapper passed out near the stairs, most likely from losing his footing. Hand to Hand Combat Okiya is also shown to possess great physical resilience: Upon their first encounter, Ran, mistaking Okiya for a burglar, kicked him straight in the jaw, but unlike her many other victims, that blow failed to knock him out instantly. Hacking Okiya hacked into Kogoro's computer to see what cases he had received from his website. Later he hacked into Haibara's iPhone and saw the message that Vermouth had sent her. Cooking Okiya Subaru is a good cook, although he describes his own cooking skills modestly. He often uses cooking as an excuse to gain access to Agasa's house, or get involved in cases with Haibara, Conan, and the Detective Boys. Stews and soups seem to be his specialty. Plot overview Red, white, and yellow arson case (Manga: 622-624, Anime: 509-510) After school, Conan receives a phone call from Jodie who tells him that the Black Organization has activated a new member codenamed Bourbon. Meanwhile, the Detective Boys receive a request from their classmate, Kaito Suigiura, to investigate the actions of a strange man at his father's apartment building which is close to Shinichi and Agasa's house. The next day the Detective Boys find that the apartment has been burned down. Subaru Okiya first appeared as one of the suspects in this arson case. When Inspector Yuminaga introduces the detective boys to the suspects, Okiya gives Ai Haibara the chills which she only gets from those who have been in the Black Organization, although she isn't sure who is responsible at the time and the feeling of pressure unexpectedly disappears. The revelation that Kaito Suigiura's diary describes a suspicious "yellow" tenant who had argued with the landlord the night the apartment was burnt down leads to the police to question the three suspects about their alibis at the time of the arson as well as their favorite color. Subaru Okiya's alibi was that he was driving alone that night long the verdant Teimuzu river to clear his head after submitting a paper to his professor. Although he likes the greenery of plants, Okiya declared that his favorite is black, "because it covers things inside me that I don't want known", although he hates the color for the same reason. Conan and Subaru Okiya seem to hit it off when Okiya recognizes Conan quote a line from Sir AC Doyle's "The Adventure of the Copper Beeches". After Conan solves the case, Okiya asks to meet Professor Agasa. After introducing himself, Okiya asks Professor Agasa if he could stay for at his house until he finds another place to live, offering to help Agasa with his research in the spare time. Agasa consents, as long as Haibara also agrees, but Haibara strongly refuses. Conan chimes in offering Shinichi's house, saying that Shinichi has gone missing all of a sudden and Conan will tell Shinichi later that Okiya moved in. Conan overrules Haibara's concerns that the Org may find out through Okiya that Shinichi is still alive by simply saying, "A Holmes fan can't be a bad person!" Conan gives Okiya the key along with the request to take care of the place while he (Shinichi) is gone and Okiya agrees. Sports Car Arson Case (Manga: 635-637, Anime: 524-525) Conan and Agasa are quick to view Okiya as a resource, seen in the Rolls Royce explosion case where Agasa suggests calling Okiya to bring gasoline when his beetle runs out in a remote location, and later in the same case where Conan secretly asks for his help to set up a trap to trick the culprit into confessing. Okiya secretly watches Conan's plan to trick the culprit into confessing in action. Paper airplane case (Manga: 638-640, Anime: 510-511) Ran and Sonoko visit Shinichi's house to clean up unaware that Okiya is living there, and they confront him thinking he is a thief. Okiya fails to explain fast enough and winds up on the receiving end of Ran's karate kick. Conan calls Ran to explain that Okiya has been living in the house after the fire and warns her not to talk about Shinichi in front of him. After the two girls apologize, Okiya correctly deduces they had been to "Welcome Burger" earlier. Okiya makes a strong impression on Sonoko, while Ran thinks "he looks like someone" and she had met him before. Sonoko then concocts a deduction battle between Okiya and Shinichi to see who can solve the mystery of the paper airplane first. Shinichi and Subaru prove to be equally skilled although neither know they are competing against one another. During the detective showdown, Okiya overhears Sonoko talking about Shinichi's deductions and asks this Shinichi is also the landlord of the house. Ran, thinking of Conan's warning not to talk about Shinichi to Okiya, interrupts Sonoko to say they are consulting one "Kinichi" and that the landlord Shinichi has no special deduction ability. Okiya easily sees through the lie and reveals he had looked around the house but found no personally identifying items. Sonoko and Ran leave to find another paper airplane and Okiya is left to ponder over the landlord. The deduction battle continues with Okiya and Conan matching each others' deductions perfectly. With the case solved, Okiya suggests that he will leave calling the police up to Ran and Sonoko because they have police acquaintances, revealing he knows something of the backgrounds of the girls and their connections. When the pair leaves, Okiya celebrates the successful resolution of the case with a Sherlock Holmes story and a glass of bourbon. Ikkaku rock (Manga: 664-666, Anime: 542-543) Okiya's next appearance occurs when he comes at the request of Professor Agasa to pick up the Detective Boys who had gone fishing. Haibara is again suspicious of him, but Conan brushes her feelings aside. Okiya stops Haibara from slipping and offers to cook the Detective Boys' fish. When the Detective Boys stop at an island called Ikkaku Rock, Okiya Subaru takes a group photo. The gang stumble into a dead woman who appeared to have gotten lost and died on accident, but Okiya and Conan quickly recognize that she was deliberately abandoned to die. When Inspector Jugo Yokomizo tried to prevent the Detective Boys from questioning the suspects, Okiya stepped in, pointing out that sometimes a child's perspective can be the hint that unlocks the truth and, "Weren't there a number of cases that were solved as a result of some hint from these children?" revealing he knows about the Detective Boys' many prior successes. Indeed, with such a hint from Mitsuhiko and Haibara, Conan and Okiya simultaneously realize who the culprit is. After they took turns explaining the case, the culprit pulled out a knife and grabbed Ayumi Yoshida as a hostage. Conan didn't have any gadgets to help him. At that moment, Haibara felt a menacing aura from Okiya, and he slowly approached the criminal, saying he couldn't escape and even if he did, could he bear the pressure and loneliness of hiding in fear of someone uncovering his identity? The provoked criminal removed the knife from Ayumi's neck and lunged at Okiya. In one effortless movement, Okiya knocked the criminal's knife away and took Ayumi from his grasp. Despite his rescue, the malicious pressure Okiya emitted and his words left a strong impression on Haibara who is certain he is one of the Black Organization members. Note: In the anime version, an extra scene has been added, in which Okiya is seen reading books under the moonlight while drinking a glass of bourbon and smiling. The scene ends with Haibara watching the Kudo House from Agasa´s with a preoccupied expression. A Dangerous Couple (Manga: 680, Anime: 557) Later, Haibara, who had gone with Professor Agasa on a trip because she did not want to be alone while Okiya was around, demanded that Conan find some excuse to kick Okiya out of Shinichi's house. She explained to Conan that she thinks Conan is keeping him around and using her as bait in order to spy on him. Conan replies that he thinks Okiya is a good man and as for using Haibara as bait, "I-Idiot, you think I would do that!?" Haunted Warehouse (Manga: 691, Anime: 572) Conan calls Agasa and finds out he invited Subaru Okiya over to cook because Haibara was out. Agasa says Okiya is a pretty good cook. Thirteen Red Shirts Case (Manga: 700-704, Anime: 578-581) Jodie Starling visits the Beika Department Store, the origin of Scar Akai's cap, to look for clues about him. Okiya follows her there. Subaru Okiya, along with Scar Akai and Conan, is then trapped on one of the department store floors by a bomber demanding to find the sender of thirteen red shirts. Meanwhile the Black Organization has heard that someone who looks like Akai appeared at the department store. Gin and Vodka park outside the department store with the snipers Chianti and Korn to wait for Scar Akai. Back on the bombed floor, Subaru Okiya takes an interest in the red shirts case. He solves the flag semaphore message and deduces it has to do with an incident in the mountains. Okiya then sees Scar Akai in the crowd and ducks away before scar Akai could spot him, and smiles mysteriously. Okiya goes to the windows out front and spies Gin's Porsche and Chianti who has set up in a hotel across the street. Conan tranquilizes Kogoro Mouri to begin his deduction show just as Kogoro receives an anonymous text message containing a mostly complete solution to the case from Scar Akai. After the case is over, Andre Camel reveals to Jodie the Black Organization are waiting outside with a sniper. Jodie rushes after scar Akai to stop him from being killed, but is prevented from reaching him by Okiya who knocks her over. To prevent Scar Akai from being shot, Conan stirs the crowd up by lying that the store is giving out 10,000 yen gift cards. Okiya confronts Conan, who is surprised to see him, and introduces himself to Kogoro Mouri. He reveals that he was trapped on the bombed floor and tells Conan he was in the area because he visited the Teito bank and followed Conan when he saw Conan enter the Beika Dept store. He leaves Conan with the mysterious quote: Communications Code (Manga: 755, Anime: 623) Okiya comes to rescue Conan and the Detective Boys who had been trapped by kidnappers in a building. Okiya thought they had encountered trouble when he noticed that no lights came on at Agasa's house after dark, and when he went over to inspect, the front door was unlocked, nobody was there, and two suspicious phone calls arrived. Okiya uses a spare pair of Conan's tracking glasses in order to find the Detective Boys, proving he knows about the function of Conan's tracking glasses and that they lock onto the detective badges. Conan has never used the tracking glasses in front of Okiya before. Okiya Knocks Out one of the kidnappers, but tells the Detective Boys that the robber fell down the stairs. When Haibara questions why he had been paying so much attention to Agasa's house, Okiya tells her he wanted to give them some extra curry he had made for lunch. Ayumi Kidnapping Case (Manga: 775-776, Anime: 656-657) Masumi Sera stops Genta and Mitsuhiko outside of Agasa's house to ask them if they are acquaintances of Professor Agasa's. The topic of Shinichi comes up when she talks to the two detective boys about the prior hostage case. Sera asks who is living in the Kudo house now because she saw the curtains shift slightly. The detective boys tell her that Subaru Okiya has been staying there since his apartment burnt down. Sera cryptically comments with a smirk on her face, "And here I thought that someone had just settled in without permission...But it seems I was just getting worked up over nothing..." while looking up at where Okiya Subaru is hiding and secretly observing the conversation. Later, after Genta ruins Agasa's curry, Okiya secretly follows the detective boys on an errand to buy new ingredients. He tails the detective boys rather closely; Haibara, who is wearing a hat, seems determined not to acknowledge his presence. He stops and looks over his shoulder to watch a car that parked on a side street. The car pulls out of sight and Okiya turns away and continues on, but soon enough car reverses back into its former position. Okiya is later seen in the grocery store, and he worriedly watches Conan and Haibara dash out of the grocery store after hearing that Sera saw Haibara's reflection in Agasa's glasses in an online video. Okiya follows the detective boys back and listens into Conan's conversation at Agasa's via an earpiece while watching on the professor's house from one of the Kudo household's upper story windows. Murder at Mouri Detective Agency (Manga: 798-800, Anime: 672-674) Okiya appears at Haibara and Agasa's house and goes with them in his car to save Conan who had been kidnapped. During the chase, Okiya uses the phrase "Don't make that kind of face", to reassure Haibara that he will definitely catch up to Conan. When he pulls up behind the suspect's car, he leans out the driver's side and puts his hand in his jacket, likely to pull out a handgun to shoot out the suspect's tires. Okiya aborts this plan when Tooru Amuro pulls up alongside him and they look at one another. Amuro and Sera successfully stop the kidnapper and Okiya drives away without lingering at the scene. Don't make that kind of face (Manga: 802, Anime: 675) In chapter 802, Haibara hears the same "Don't make that kind of face" phrase from Conan, causing her to remember both the statement that Okiya made in chapter 800, and Akai making the same statement while under the Dai Moroboshi persona about protecting her sister. After this Haibara begins referring to Okiya using his given name "Subaru". Ski trip delay (Manga: 809-811, Anime: 684-685) Haibara and Conan are late for a ski trip with professor Agasa and the detective boys because Haibara forgot something at Agasa's house. Unable to rouse the drunk sleeping Kogoro into getting a rental car, Haibara suggests calling Okiya for a ride. Conan is surprised at Haibara's change of heart regarding Okiya. On the way to the ski site, Okiya suggests he might join in because he feels he has been getting out of shape. Haibara directly questions Okiya about why he needs to stay in shape. Okiya comments, "Well, in a way... I do want to look good for the ladies." A murder case happens, interrupting the trip. After Conan runs off to question the suspects with Takagi, Subaru examines the body and gives his thoughts. Haibara suggests that he is rather knowledgeable about murders. Okiya gently corrects her, saying his interest is derived from his love of Holmes, and that he likes solving puzzles. While the case suspects are being questioned by the Police, Haibara is waiting outside together with Okiya in front of the Police Headquarters. She mentions that this is "the first time" that she's alone with him. Okiya suggests that they should move to the parking lot and wait inside the car. However, Haibara doesn't seem to like the idea, and sarcastically answers that he can force her to come along with him if that's what he wants. Okiya doesn't do so, because of an unknown promise he made with "her". The sky has turned dark. Okiya takes a nap inside his car. Haibara decides to take advantage of this moment and secretly tries to remove his scarf. However, Okiya has waken up and stops her from doing so. He explained: "Beyond here is my area... and not your space... Adults get cold... They're not outdoor creatures, after all..." Yusaku Kudo's Cold Case (Manga: 812-814, Anime: 690-691 ) Ran, Sonoko, and Sera go to Shinichi's house to find pictures of a ten year old crime scene similar to a case they just stumbled upon earlier. Sera enters the bathroom looking for Conan and encounters Subaru brushing his teeth with his neck uncovered. Sera becomes suspicious of him. She also wonders if he has invited a woman over when she finds a woman's hair tie. While the three girls are trying to solve the case, they decide to call Shinichi, and Conan is obligated to go to the bathroom and take the call. Subaru notices this and realizes he is going to play the Shinichi Kudo role. Rather than disturbing him, Subaru sends a message to Shinichi via Ran, telling him the name "Kumogakure Saizou", a clue to solve the case. After revealing the truth, Conan runs out from the bathroom, but he does not realize that Subaru had been watching him. Subaru points out Conan left his bowtie on his cellphone and then teases him by pretending to address Conan as Shinichi Kudo before suddenly switching topics. Cabin Trap (Manga: 817, Anime: 699-700 ) When Amuro sneaks into the Mouri Detective Agency to illicitly view the material Kogoro's clients have sent him, which includes a video of Shiho Miyano sent by Mitsuhiko, Amuro notices someone hacking Kogoro's computer. After Amuro notices this, there is a cut to Shinichi Kudo's house showing Okiya sitting by three monitors with a glass of bourbon and an ashtray full of cigarettes. Bell Tree Express Mystery (Manga: 820-824, Anime: 701-704) It is revealed that Vermouth and Bourbon are on the train, and that they have located Sherry and notified Gin and Vodka about this. Subaru is seen in a room with a woman who looks like Vermouth, but the top part of her face is hidden by her hat. Haibara receives a text message from Vermouth asking, "Are you ready?" Haibara locks herself in her bathroom and prepares to take the drug, presumably to turn herself into Sherry to protect her alternate identity. However, before she can consume the drug, Subaru enters, states "Just as expected of sisters, I can read all your moves." He is holding up a cell phone as he speaks, "Now, can I have you step this way...into our area?" However Haibara quickly runs past him, trying to escape. Later, Subaru is shown setting an unconscious Sera on the sofa of the train, smiling as she unconsciously mutters the words "Shuu-nii". At the end of chapter 824, Subaru is seen putting on his glasses while observing Vermouth and Bourbon. His eyes are open and his eyes are identical to Shuichi Akai's. Delivery Service (Manga: 843, Anime: 722-723) The Detective Boys become trapped in a refrigerated delivery truck with a cat, a dead body, and two murderous workers. Unable to call for help and out of other options, Conan decides to try to get a message to Amuro using the cat and a doctored receipt. The receipt blew away before he could see the message, delaying Amuro who had to search for it. A while later when it appears like the Black Organization agent won't be coming to rescue them, Conan checks the packages for electronics they could try to use and unexpectedly finds a cake intended for Professor Agasa. He changes the address to direct the parcel to Kudo's house knowing that Okiya will deduce the situation and provide help. Okiya then gives the unwitting murderers a package containing a phone to deliver. Amuro finally locates the truck and comes to the rescue, so Okiya's phone is only used to call the police. Okiya watches the rescue unfold from the Kudo house window. Scarlet Agent (Manga: 894-898, Anime: 779-783) From a previous case, Bourbon finds out from Camel, who accidentally spills the secret to Vermouth disguised as Judy, that Kusuda Rikumichi is dead. Bourbon guesses that Akai used the dead body of Kusada to disguise it as himself so that he survives the Raihaa Pass incident. Afterwards, Bourbon goes to Shinichi's house where Okiya is staying. Jodie and Camel, who also feel suspicious that Akai survived, visits Raihaa Pass to investigate. Jodie and Camel are eventually chased by Bourbon's men, which is when Akai suddenly appears at the backseat of their car. Meanwhile at Shinichi's house, Bourbon is interrogating Okiya to know whether he is Akai or not. In the middle of the interrogation, Bourbon's phone rings and the other person on line tells him that Okiya is not Akai since he is at Raihaa Pass with Jodie and Camel. Bourbon becomes confused and apologizes to Okiya, telling him that he made a mistake. When Bourbon leaves, Okiya takes off his disguise to show that he is actually Yusaku Kudo. What actually happened is that Conan already oversaw the outcome so he asked his father to come home and disguise as Okiya. His mother, Yukiko disguises as Yusaku attending the award ceremony, which is broadcast live throughout Japan. There is no more suspicion increased on Akai being Okiya. Okiya is indeed Akai in disguise, with Yukiko helping him with disguising himself. He wears a collar voice changer on his neck which was invented by Professor Agasa. Relationships analysis Conan Edogawa Conan trusts Okiya for the most part, and they maintain an amicable relationship. Conan easily lends Okiya the keys to his house. Conan also trusts Okiya to help in cases that put him in close contact with both Ai Haibara and him, like switching out the gasoline in a container for water to solve a case, or calling him to pick up everyone when Agasa’s car broke down, Okiya respects Conan and his intelligence and they both can solve cases at about the same level. Conan tells Haibara he is trustworthy because he is a fellow Sherlock Holmes fan, much to her annoyance. Subaru is one of the few characters who knows Conan is Shinichi after confirming his earlier suspicions by listening to Conan make a phone call as Shinichi. Hiroshi Agasa Okiya and Agasa maintain a good relationship with one another. The professor often asks him for favours, like picking the detective boys up from a fishing trip. Agasa also lets Okiya come over and cook from time to time and he will make Agasa food to return the favour, like stir-fried onions and curry. Agasa also seems well informed about when Okiya has free time and is available for favours or when he is on the road. Ai Haibara Ai Haibara doesn't trust Okiya because he gives her the chills which she only gets from those who have been in the Black Organization. She hides from him behind Conan when they meet in person and avoids being alone in Agasa's house when he is around. On his part, Okiya is kind to Haibara and seems to look out for her. Haibara's opinion changes, however, in File 800 after Okiya consoles her when Conan is being abducted by a culprit in a crime. It is revealed afterwards that this is because what he said was similar to what Shuichi Akai had once told her when he was the lover of Haibara's sister, Akemi Miyano. Because of this, Haibara gains trust in Okiya and starts calling him by his first name. Tooru Amuro They have not directly met, though Okiya has seen Tooru Amuro many times. In most instances, Okiya is the one to notice Amuro but avoids Amuro seeing him for some reason. During the thirteen red shirts case, both Okiya and Amuro (as Scar Akai) are present with the hostages. When Okiya is about to send his deductions about the bomber's identity to Kogoro's phone, He sees Amuro, and before Amuro can see him, disappears from the area. During the Conan Edogawa kidnapping case, Subaru leans out the door to shoot at the tires of the car Conan's in, but Amuro's car passes by him, prompting Okiya to close the door to avoid Amuro. At the end of the Bell Train Mystery arc, Okiya is shown observing Amuro and Vermouth from a distance with a smirk, opening one of his eyes which looks like Akai's and giving a strong hint that he is Akai. If it is true then based on what has been said about Akai and Amuro's relation, it's likely he sees Amuro as an enemy, though not to the extent that Amuro views him. Amuro did indeed go to Shinichi's house to meet Okiya to investigate whether he is Akai or not but become baffled when Akai shows up at Raihaa Fall at the same moment. Masumi Sera Masumi Sera is Shuichi Akai's younger sister. To avoid disclosing his identity, Okiya tried to avoid acting conspicuously in front of her. Hints that Okiya was Akai *Okiya and Akai have similar appearance and habits. *Okiya and Akai are both left handed. *Conan, who knew Okiya was Akai and was therefore an ally, uncharacteristically broke with his normal untrusting tendencies by allowing Okiya to be close to Haibara despite multiple warnings from her. Not only did Conan continue to brush off her warnings, he came up with excuses as to why he trusted Okiya. One such excuse, "A Holmes fan can't be a bad person!" was an obvious lie as there was an entire murder case where all the suspects were Holmes fans] and the Black Organization has used Sherlock references before. *Ran felt like she has seen Okiya from somewhere. Ran has met Akai three times that she can remember: once in New York City, in a restaurant,and another time after the "Dark Footprint" arc. Akai had frightened and deliberately intimidated her in their first meeting, so she felt uncomfortable and decided she shouldn't talk about Shinichi with Okiya. *Haibara began suspecting Okiya to be Dai Moroboshi. During a car chase, Okiya said the line "Don't make that kind of face" which caused Haibara to remember that Dai Moroboshi said something similar to that in the past. Okiya triggering Haibara's Black Organization sense also fit with this as Dai had been in the Black Organization. She even tries removing his scarf while he is sleeping but he blocks her and says "beyond here...is my area". *Okiya and Akai use similar expressions. Okiya at one point admonishes Haibara "not to make that kind of face." Akai has used that line twice before, once to Conan in Clash of Red and Black and once as Moroboshi Dai in Haibara's past. Both Akai and Okiya refer to the Black Organization members as wolves. *Okiya was often shown drinking bourbon, which Camel had earlier stated was Akai's favorite alcoholic drink. *In the "Red, White and Yellow" case, Conan recognized the address Okiya was staying at despite never having met Okiya before. *In the Thirteen Red Shirts case, Okiya keeps out of Scar Akai's sight. Scar Akai at this time was Tooru Amuro who has a major grudge against Akai. Later, Okiya mocks the Black Organization who were mistakenly waiting for Scar Akai appear. Okiya also knocks Jodie down, preventing her from chasing Scar Akai and keeping her out of sight of the Black Organization sniper that Okiya had spotted earlier. After apologizing, he tells her, "The division of fault is 50/50. You also bear some of the blame for neglecting to pay attention to your surroundings." As he blocked her from chasing the fake Akai, one can surmise that Okiya's intention may have been to hint that he was the Akai she was looking for. *On the Bell Tree Express, when Okiya returned the unconscious Masumi Sera to her room, Sera whispered 'Shuu-nii' (-nii being the Japanese honorific for older brother) in her sleep and Okiya smiled, implying that he is her brother, Shuichi Akai. Okiya was also revealed to be collaborating with Yukiko and Conan. *"Subaru Okiya", "Dai Moroboshi", and "Shuichi Akai" are all references to Mobile Suit Gundam character Char Aznable. The “Akai” (meaning red) part of Akai’s name refers to Mobile Suit Gundam character Char Aznable’s nickname “Red comet.” “Shuichi” is a reference to the voice actor of Char Aznable, Ikeda Shuichi (who incidentally became Akai’s voice actor too). Dai Moroboshi, the alias Akai used while he was undercover in the Black Organization, comes from part of Char's real name, Casval Rem Deikun, with "Dei" pronounced as "Dai" (ダイ) in Japanese. In Moroboshi (諸星), the first kanji can be broken up into 言者 which when pronounced as げんしゃ (gensha) sounds very similar to the word for "phenomenon" (genshou). The second character (星) means "star". Moroboshi, read as "Star phenomenon" references falling stars or maybe comets. “Subaru Okiya” is a pun on Char Aznable’s real name which is キャスバル “Kyasubaru” (romanized as 'Casval'). *When Okiya was introduced in the, "Red, White, Yellow and the Detective Boys" case, he was given the nick-name "Red Guy" (akai hito) by Kaito Sugiura, hinting at his identity as Shuichi Akai. Hints that Okiya was not Bourbon or another character *Okiya knew about Conan's tracking glasses and the detective badges. Conan has never used the tracking glasses in front of Okiya before. Bourbon or a third party would not be privy to Conan's gadgets. The mechanism to operate Conan's glasses isn't obvious, so only someone who knows about their existence beforehand could recognize the glasses at Agasa's and figure out how to activate the tracking function. Shuichi Akai could have heard about the glasses in several ways. The first source is when James Black was kidnapped while he had Ayumi's detective badge. Conan used the badge to track down James Black. James was waiting to meet with Akai before he was kidnapped and drove away with Akai after he was rescued. Akai could have also heard about the tracking function from Jodie when Conan chased after Kir to prevent an assassination. Finally, Akai may also know about them from when Haibara borrowed the glasses to find Conan at the shipping yards at the climax of the Vermouth arc. He was present at the time and would have seen Haibara wearing them even though she has never worn glasses when Akai had seen her previously. *Okiya was unlikely to be loyal to the Black Organization because he did not take action against Haibara after meeting her, even when she was alone or vulnerable. Bourbon's stated mission was to look for Sherry. Conan trusted Okiya around Haibara, ignored her warnings about him, and allowed Okiya to live in his house close to her despite supposedly meeting just that afternoon. Okiya also mocked the Black Organization in the Thirteen Red Shirts case. *Okiya had "the scent" of the Black Organization, which meant he was not one of Conan's other allies who has no history in the Black Organization. So far, Haibara has been correct about everyone who has "Black Organization smell"; although she sometimes does not detect certain Black Organization agents, she has never had a false positive. Name origin Okiya's name comes from Ca'sval' (sounds like Kya'subaru' in Japanese) Rem Deikun, the real name of Mobile Suit Gundam character Char Aznable, whom Shuichi Akai is also named after. Quotes Gallery 300px-Subaru Okiya.jpg 596px-Okiya rescues Haibara.jpg 7e9a052442a7d9333e33a8fdad4bd11372f0014a.jpg 800px-Paper airplane okiya.jpg Delivery765345678.jpg Episode 510-Okiya-Ran.jpg Nocturne435643.jpg Okiya Jodie.jpg Unsolved6876546.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-08-04-1576987.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-21h08m59s238.png 名侦探柯南-第715集002322.jpg Everlastingluv456798.jpg Snapshot20090122134533.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-02-14-20h57m48s239.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-12h13m51s130.png Snapshot20090922202622.jpg Greed8765.png 800-tumblr mm9ypqsaip1rsstfio4 250.gif 9521f2c4b74543a921e7d25d1e178a82b801145e.png References * All text on this page is taken from Detective Conan World Wiki. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Akai Family Category:List of characters who knows Conan's identity Category:F.B.I Category:Black Organization